


Falling (Yandere!Simeon x GN!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Simeon has fallen and his true nature begins to shine through
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Falling (Yandere!Simeon x GN!Reader)

In retrospect, you really already knew it was going to happen. Simeon had been odd for a while now, straying further away from the light while Luke so desperately tried to pull him back. A child clinging onto its parent, begging them not to leave, but it was too late. You guessed it had started way before you even came into the picture, like a lot before. Your gut tells you it’s the aftermath of the war. The guilt and conflict, the inner debate over what both sides stood for and if he had chosen the right one, only to find out much later that he really hadn’t. He had served an absent father for years, taking orders from Michael blindly until he woke up one day and realized how badly he wanted to think for himself; to be his own person. 

Simeon fell, and he fell hard. Bright wings burning in the sky as he crashed into the Devildom, bruised and beaten, but with a smile on his face. You, especially, had been worried; that must have hurt, but he wouldn’t have any of it. At first he was still much like himself; kind, funny, a little mischievous… until one day, he just… changed. His humor turned dark, much like Satan’s except so much worse. He would gamble, albeit more successfully than Mammon, and his confidence borderline narcissism, much like Lucifer and Asmodeus. His appearance changed, too. The white flow over his shoulders, the heavenly pants mixed with the leotard, all of it turned into leather. Dark leather pants matched with equally dark shoes. A black button up that only had the last two buttons buttoned on the bottom, stuck into his pants and otherwise revealing his naked chest. He wore jewelry too, his hair gelled back to reveal gold earrings that too closely resembled that of a snake, a traitor. Simeon became meaner, too, hating and ignoring everyone who didn’t like him or what he stood for, but most of all Simeon became jealous. Jealous of Diavolo and what he had, of Solomon who seemed way too happy in his own skin, and of you, because in all of this, you never left his side and it irked him. 

Your heart of gold stood out to him, something he hated but also felt the odd need to protect. He brushed it off as his angel side talking; the fall hadn’t been too long ago so it would make sense for some of the good to still shine through, but he really didn’t want it to. He felt more free, having fallen, and was one of the few that actually rebelled and took his dark side seriously. You had to beg Lord Diavolo more than once to let Simeon off the hook, which he found amusing and teased you for, “please, Simeon, just stop…” Your pleas to him were even better than your begging to the Demon Lord and he found himself laughing, “please what, (Y/N)? Do you not like me anymore?” It’s not that, he it wasn’t that. On some level, you actually loved him, but it was becoming too much for you. “Come here.” he’d always do this. He would mess up and then cradle you in his arms, keeping you close against his exposed chest while he promised things that he will never fulfill, and you fell for it every time. 

To you, the idea that something so full of light and love could actually turn evil doesn’t make sense and you desperately clung onto the sliver of hope that deep down he was still his old self. “Ssshh… it’s okay. You don’t have to protect me.” But you did. With tear stained eyes you looked up at him, finding yourself in an unfamiliar room that you would soon figure out, you could never escape out of. A soft smile graced his face and although you knew it was fake, it still brought some comfort because it looked like him, like the Simeon you knew. “But I do… you’re destroying yourself, Simeon… you’re trying so hard to be someone you’re not. You didn’t have to fall.” His hand cupped your face, his face turning even softer, looking at you like you were a child that just didn’t seem to understand the world. “My dear (Y/N)... you don’t understand. I don’t expect you to… your silly human mind just doesn’t have the capacity to.” Tears streamed harder. You felt like you were just being brushed off and you hated that he treated you this way. At some point, you used to be his equal. At some point, he treated you like you were worth something, but lately he had just been crushing you, making you feel smaller and smaller. 

“I’m not a silly human… I-I… I don’t need protection…. “ He shook his head, wiping your tears, “of course you do. They’re out to get you, (Y/N). You know why, right? Because you’re just that, a human. Tiny, fragile, and helpless. Nobody cares for you.” His words made you choke, quickly pushing off of him as you looked at him in disbelief. You managed to stand, trembling legs and hands finally finding the courage to walk around the room, the room you didn’t recognize, in an attempt to free yourself, “let me out…” your voice was timid, scared of what he might do. He had gone crazy before, picking a fight with Beelzebub in which the latter barely made it out alive had it not been for Lucifer stepping in. You knew Simeon would only need to use a quarter of the strength on you that he used on Beelzebub in order to break you, and you feared that. “Oh? Pushing me away, I see…” he stood up, slowly walking over to you, backing you up against the wall, “Why are you trembling? Are you scared?” It was a rhetorical question, he knew the answer to it of course. 

It was almost funny to see. You wanted to be there for him so bad, to make him see that you loved him and tried to guide him in the right direction, but at the same time he was so scary, too unpredictable, and so malicious. “Awe.. come here.” You shook your head, trying to go anywhere but near him, which was hard since he had you trapped. A laugh escaped him, his arms catching you and pulling you into his chest a little too tightly, barely giving you enough space to breathe, “don’t fight it, (Y/N). You belong to me. After everything you went through for me, trying so hard to prove your love… you don’t think I’ll let you go, do you? No… Honestly, I hate it. I hate how you try so hard to make me something I’m not… You try so hard to give me the same light that you see in yourself, it’s pathetic, really,but…” he pulls back just far enough to look at you, a sadistic grin playing on his lips, “but that’s going to make breaking you so much more fun. 

You shook your head, struggling in his grasp but his grip on you only tightened, laughter roaring in your ears as he turned you around and pushed you against the cold wall. Your face made contact with the bricks and you closed your eyes tightly, your body tensing when you felt him move just a little too close. His hot breath was tickling your neck when he spoke again, “oh Simeon… please… you don’t have to do this…” he was mocking you, knowing exactly what you were thinking. You whimpered, the tears falling harder as you sniffled, but he was quick to lick them away with his tongue, “don’t worry… I’ll be gentle… at least if you bring me more of those sweet tears.” 


End file.
